Night Visits
by Chibi-Chichan
Summary: Tifa opened her eyes slightly, squinting into the darkness of her room as she lay very still. The burglar alarm hadn’t sounded but she was sure someone was in her room. She was also quite sure she knew who it was. “Vincent?"


**Night Visits**

Tifa opened her eyes slightly, squinting into the darkness of her room as she lay very still. The burglar alarm hadn't sounded but she was sure someone was in her room. She was also quite sure she knew who it was. "Vincent?"

A/N: Yeess… very original title. (cough) I really wasn't sure whether to post this because of the dry humour and serious randomness. (cough) Anyways, onto the story.

-

Hands folded carefully over one another and chest slowly rising and falling rhythmically, Tifa Lockhart considered herself rather talented at feigning sleep; it was an ability she found useful in situations such as the one she currently found herself in. Feeling alert and conscious of a presence in her room, Tifa had resolved to taking advantage of said hidden ability.

She had woken up only moments ago, conscious of the fact that she was being watched and had instantly decided to maintain her sleeping position, eyes still closed and refusing to give into curiosity and risk turning over onto her side, peeking at whoever may be watching her.

It was rather perturbing, to awaken from one's slumber and discover through perception alone (another talent that Tifa was also quite proud of) that another had been watching them, as they possibly snored or fidgeted, rolling about in one's bed sheets and perhaps drooling all over one's pillow unknowingly for the viewer's amusement.

The fact that the person in her room had perhaps been present throughout the entire time she had been slumbering nearly caused Tifa to frown before she remembered that she was meant to be sleeping serenely, not appearing like she was having a dream that had gone wrong (though why it was necessary to sleep in such a manner did not occur to the disturbed dark-haired brunette).

Being the rational woman she was, (Tifa swore she was rational) she decided that it was best to simply figure out who the person was before leaping out of her bed and brutally left-hooking the stranger in the jaw. For all she knew, she could end up pummelling Denzel or Marlene accidentally if she rashly decided to take action now (but why either one of them would be lurking in the shadows and being uncharacteristically stalker-like was beyond Tifa, so she doubted it would be them).

The room was too silent for Tifa's liking, and the continual thought that someone was simply standing there, watching her silently, caused goose bumps along her arms so she opened her eyes slightly, squinting into the darkness of her room as she lay very still, hoping that she would be able to recognise the silhouette alone if she had to. Of course, Tifa felt the urge to sigh in irritation as she realised that her eyes had still not adjusted to the dark and that she was unable to even see past the foot of her bed.

And for the sake of her sanity, she couldn't even hear the person breathing, yet she felt their undeniable presence. Was her woman's intuition already failing her at her young age, or was this person too skilled in the art of stalking to be seen or heard?

Tifa willed herself to think rationally, noting that the burglar alarm hadn't sounded, but despite this, she was certain that there was someone in her room, standing in the shadows like the stalker they most likely were, insanely breathing so silently that Tifa could almost believe this stalker did not exist.

By now, Tifa was quite sure she knew who it was, knowing that if it really was a stalker, they would have attempted to kill her by now or do whatever stalkers were meant to do (Tifa was quite adamant that she had no idea how stalkers thought). Cautiously and so quiet that it was barely above a whisper, Tifa spoke his name into the silence of the room, praying her deduction was correct. "Vincent?"

"Yes?"

"_Oh my gosh_!" Tifa cried, sitting up in bed, eyes wide as she stared into the darkness, eyes finally adjusting to the dark and able to see the glinting of the golden gauntlet on the silent gunman's left arm and the crimson orbs that were his eyes. "Oh my gosh, what the heck Vincent! You nearly scared the life out of me!"

He tipped his head in what she recognised to be his sign of apology, his arms still folded over his chest as he calmly replied, "I do apologise. I did not think you would wake so soon."

"Wha-What? Wake so soon—what on earth are you talking about? You didn't intend on watching me for the whole night did you? I think there's a law against stuff like that."

Vincent raised his clawed hand briefly to speak. "I did not believe that I would frighten you."

Tifa's eyebrows nearly shot up into her hair. "So, not telling me that you were coming, and then standing in the shadows in the dark, watching me sleep, was _not_ meant to scare me?"

For a moment Vincent was silent and Tifa's eyes adjusted completely to the dark and she watched as he studied the confused expression that was surely showing on her face. He was an enigma that was for sure. Even the oh-so-talented Tifa could not figure out what he was thinking as he searched her face before stepping forward towards her.

It was strangely silent once again and Tifa simply found herself staring at Vincent, attempting to figure out what was going on inside of his mind as he stepped forward once more, this time, hesitantly, stopping at the side of her bed. She noted that his eyes continued to search her face for something that she wasn't sure of, another moment passing by in this silent manner.

"Vincent," she breathed, realising that she had been holding her breath as she gazed up at him, his crimson eyes strangely captivating. "I don't understand…" she found herself saying quietly, unsure that she should break the silence that she was sure he was attempting to communicate through.

Abruptly, the gunman turned away, his tattered red cape swirling behind him in his swift movement. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come. I apologise for disturbing you," he murmured, his intension clear. He was simply going to leave without another word.

"Vincent!" Tifa found herself calling, pulling back her bed covers and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "I don't under—"

He had turned back to her now and had approached too fast for her to comprehend, his hands against her shoulders gently pushing her back, seating her back onto the bed, his eyes piercing hers, wordlessly commanding her to stay. And something else reflected in his eyes. It was her image. She could see herself in his eyes, staring back at him, confused and mesmerised.

His eyes remained locked with hers for a moment longer before his hands pulled away from her shoulders and he turned once more to leave.

This time, Tifa made no attempt to stop him.

He was an enigma after all. But perhaps one day, the talented Tifa would come to understand him. Solving mysteries was what Tifa believed to be one of her latent abilities. And Vincent Valentine seemed like the perfect mystery to solve.

-

A/N: So… you never get to find out what Vincent was thinking… LMFAO (unless I decide to continue this (cough)). Cough at my attempt to be humorous and at trying to keep the two people in character (It's a lot more difficult than I originally thought! Kudos to the awesome authors who can do this!). I hope you enjoyed that anyway, short as it was. Reviews are like cookies for my randomness XD.


End file.
